Ich liebe Dich, Bruder
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Mungkin cinta mereka tidak bisa diterima oleh masyarakat luas. Namun tak bisakah cinta yang mereka buat mereka nikmati hanya berdua saja ? #HappyFID5


**Ich liebe Dich, Bruder.**

Fandom : Hetalia Axis Power

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Pairing : Ludwig x Gilbert / Germany x prussia / Germancest

Warning : Yaoi, Typos,

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Mungkin cinta mereka tidak bisa diterima oleh masyarakat luas. Namun tak bisakah cinta yang mereka buat mereka nikmati hanya berdua saja ?

####

* * *

_Saya seorang Prusia , kau tahu warna saya?_

_Bendera mengapung di atas saya hitam dan putih ;_

_bahwa ayah saya meninggal untuk kebebasan,_

_titik itu dicatat dalam warna saya._

* * *

Itu sosoknya dulu. Sosok yang gagah berani berdiri menantang semua lawan-lawannya. Sosok yang dengan lantangnya mengucapkan bahwa dia sangat "_Awesome"_. Sosok yang sangat hebat di masanya.

Sebelum semuanya direnggut darinya.

Dia kini hanya bisa terduduk di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size di rumahnya – yang mungkin sekarang merupakan harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki setelah semua teman-temannya yang mengaku berdiri di bawah warna _Hitam Putih_ itu pergi beralih –.

Dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti yang dulu ia lakukan. Bahkan tatapan Negara yang pernah di bawah kekuasaannya yang menatap khawatir ia lihat seperti tatapan meremehkan.

Dan kini dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa berbisik sangat lirih.

"_Maafkan aku,"_

* * *

_Kebahagiaan adalah kebohongan mereka dan kebebasan mereka ilusi _

_Saya seorang Prusia , ingin menjadi Prusia . _

* * *

Dia kini menatap ke bawah dari jendela tua itu. Melihat orang-orang tersenyum lepas bagaikan terbebas dari siksaan.

Dia tersenyum miris.

"_Andai dulu aku memiliki ideology yang sama dengan West. Pasti kini ataupun dulu tawa mereka tetap sama."_

Dia, sosok bermata merah dan berambut putih.

Sosok yang kini hanya bisa meratapi kesalahan kecilnya du –

Dia memberhentikan pemikirannya dan dia menoleh saat menyadari sebuah pintu terbuka. Dia melihat sosok adiknya yang meletakkan sebuah nampan di _night stand_ di samping ranjangnya.

"_Danke._"

Namun yang personifikasi Prussia itu dapatkan hanya tatapan lurus dari adiknya tersebut. Hatinya terasa bagai tersayat,

"_Oh..bahkan adik kecilku sudah tidak ingin mengakui keberadaan diriku ini."_

Namun tanpa Gilbert tahu,

Sosok adiknya itu bersandar di balik pintu kayu tua kamar kakaknya. Dia yang biasanya gagah dan tegar di medan perang, kini menitikkan air mata melihat keadaan kakaknya tersebut.

* * *

_Menyerbu itu , menerjang , seperti petir yang menyerang liar _

_Saya seorang Prusia , ingin menjadi Prusia . _

* * *

Sosok Gilbert berjalan menuju dapurnya dengan susah payah. Dia tengah berusaha untuk membuatkan sebuah masakan untuk menyambut adiknya yang baru akan pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Dengan bantuan penyangga dia tetap berjuang.

"_Ayolah, dulu saja kau tak gentar menjatuhkan banyak Negara. Hanya membuat masakan untuk west saja kau tak bisa. Ayolah Gilbert Awesome."_

Dan saat hampir selesai untuk menata semua makanannya, Gilbert tersentak saat ada yang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah bantingnya keras.

"Scheiße !"

_Prang_

Sebuah piring terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh mengenai satu kakinya yang masih bisa berdiri tegak.

Gilbert menatap sosok adiknya tersebut,

"A-akan aku bersihkan dulu. Istirahatlah, West."

Namun yang di dapatkan Gilbert hanya pandangan kosong dari adiknya, Ludwig. Dan dengan pandangan tersebut Gilbert langsung mengambil pecahan kaca yang terpencar tadi.

Dia meringis.

Kaca itu sedikit mengiris jarinya. Dia tersentak, padahal dulu dia tak gentar sebanyak apapun peluru akan menembus dadanya namun sekarang hanya sebuah pecahan kaca yang menggores bisa membuatnya merasa sangat sakit seperti ini.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan biarkan semua ini."

Gilbert tersentak. Suara datar itu membuatnya langsung memenuhi _permintaan_ adiknya tersebut.

Dan saat Ludwig telah melihat sang _bruder_ kembali, dia membersihkan semua yang tampak berantakan. Dia menatap meja makan itu dengan senyum miris.

"Ha…kau sangat bodoh, _Bruder_."

Dia mengambil tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk dan memakan semua yang ada disana. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Dia merasa dia semakin cengeng tiap harinya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang lebih bodoh darimu, _Bruder_."

Ludwig menatap foto yang terletak di dinding dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya. Dia lalu membersihkan piring-piring kotor dan memutuskan untuk menemui Gilbert di kamar kakaknya.

Dia membuka pintu kamar Gilbert dengan perlahan. Dia menatap kakaknya yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia menggapai jari _Bruder_nyadengan perlahan dan membalutnya dengan hati-hati.

Dia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Gilbert.

"Maafkan aku, _Bruder_."

* * *

Gilbert kini terbangun. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya tertidur sangat lama setelah kejadian di dapur dengan Ludwig. Dia meraba jarinya yang tadi terkena pecahan kaca, dia terkejut.

"_Apa west yang melakukan ?"_

Gilbert langsung mencari tongkatnya dan berjalan tertarih menuju ruang kerja Ludwig. Namun saat dia hampir masuk ke ruangan sang adik, Ludwig meliriknya, "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

Dan setelahnya Gilbert hanya bisa mengiyakan dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"_Sepertinya aku hanya merepotkanmu kan, West ?"_

* * *

_####_

"BRUDER ! BRUDER ! JAWAB AKU ! KAU DIMANA ? JANGAN BERCANDA !"

Ludwig mencoba berteriak sembari membuka seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok kakaknya.

Dia akhirnya berlari menuju keluar rumah. Tangannya menggenggam erat kertas yang ia dapatkan dari kamar sang _Bruder_.

"Aku keparat! Sial! Bodoh kau Ludwig!" Kata itu selalu ia ucapkan.

* * *

_Hey, West!_

_Istirahatlah sepulang kerja._

_Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu. Dimakan okey ? Aku tak mau kau sakit._

_Terimakasih telah menjagaku selama ini dengan baik. _

_Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas semuanya._

_Aku tak mempunyai apa-apa yang bisa dibanggakan sekarang kecuali dirimu._

_Adikku yang sangat kuat dan tangguh._

_Berjayalah West!_

_Maaf kalau selama ini aku hanya beban dan merepotkan._

_Mungkin suatu saat ketika aku kembali menjadi sosok "Awesome", aku akan membalas semua jasamu._

_Tetaplah jadi adik kecilku yang baik._

_Aku masih bisa berdiri dengan satu kaki kok. Aku tak begitu lemah._

_Aku sang Prussia dan akan tetap menjadi Prussia _

_Dibawah bendera Hitam Putihku._

_Salam sayang untuk adikku Ludwig._

_Dari seorang Prussia._

####

* * *

Petang menjelang dan kini Ludwig hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya – lagi –. Dia bersandar di tembok kokoh yang dulu memisahkan dirinya dan sang kakak.

"Argh!"

Ludwig memukul tembok itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Dia tak perduli merah yang mulai meng-cover tangan kanannya itu. "_Ini bahkan tak lebih sakit dari apa yang ku rasakan."_

Mata birunya menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Kau kemana, Bruder ? Aku memang bodoh ya ? Harusnya sejak awal aku mengatakannya padamu, bukan mencoba untuk melupakannya dengan mendiamkanmu dan menjauhimu. Ich liebe dich."_

Namun saat matanya terbuka, dia melihat sosok berambut putih tengah duduk dan dengan tawa yang khas darinya sembari memberikan beberapa biji jagung untuk burung-burung yang ada di sana.

Sudut bibir Ludwig tertarik.

Dia langsung berlari dan menerjang sosok itu.

"Bodoh ! Bodoh ! Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah, hah ?"

Dan saat itulah Gilbert tahu, ada kantung mata yang kentara di mata adiknya. Bukan hanya karena kurangnya tidur sang personifikasi Germany itu, namun juga sembab tangis yang terpampang disana.

"West ? A…pakah kau mencariku ?"

Gilbert tak perlu jawaban ya atau tidak. Sebuah anggukan dan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya membuatnya tahu apa jawaban sang adik. Namun, ciuman itu…

"Aku mencintaimu, Bruder. A-aku mencoba menjauhimu karena aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa ini padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tak pantas menjadi adikmu. Itu rumahmu, kau harus kembali kesana. Namun kau dapat mengusirku, kau – "

Kata-kata Ludwig berhenti. Sebuah jari bertengger di bibirnya dan senyum manis tampak di wajah sosok di depannya.

"Kita akan tinggal disana bersama. Sebagai seorang kakak beradik, ataupun seorang kekasih. Maafkan aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan."

Petang menjelang dan sebuah rasa baru datang diantara dua insan tersebut. Mungkin cinta mereka tidak bisa diterima oleh masyarakat luas. Namun tak bisakah cinta yang mereka buat mereka nikmati hanya berdua saja ?

Owari

* * *

Saya ga tahu ini apa. Tapi HAPPY FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENT DAYS ! Hari ini hari terakhir XD

Dan saya mohon bantuannya karena ini fic hetalia pertama saya /ojigi/


End file.
